


Everblossom Flowers Anew

by Jahaliel



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: Ashina lends itself to poetry, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/M, MASSIVE FUCKING SPOILERS ARE NOW IN HERE, Ratings and warnings may change, SERIOUSLY I'M UPDATING THESE TAGS BECAUSE OF THE SPOILER LEVEL, Spoilers, Suicide, You've been warned, actual suicide mention in ch 20, and headcanons, attempted suicide mention in ch 19, but i tagged the relationship because i'll probably write for it at some point, ch 20 is a shura au that's still angst, dissociation/objectification, i just tag for everything, let me know if theres a better tag for ch 17 than the previous one, more characters may show up, poetry collection, some of the poems are gen btw, spoilers go to the end of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: a collection of poetry based on the game and my personal headcanonsmild spoilers aboundplease enjoy :)





	1. Ashina

falling petals, raining embers

melting streams of ice  
running red as blood

in the distance a dragon roars

the gift of tears  
mercy bestowed

to listening ears  
thank you and i’m sorry  
sound the same


	2. What Would You Do

to save the country that you made home  
took you in gave you hope and honour

anything  
let lightning burn in my hands and my humanity die  
for the sake of her, for the love I have for my land

nothing  
for when all who are of the land become undying  
shadows of who they were, what remains of our land

everything  
to serve the code taught by my Father - to protect  
and save I would venture past mortality to the Divine

_war may make monsters of men, and rot set its teeth deep  
but in a blade bound by honour there is yet hope for us_


	3. guiding light

there was laughter sometimes and   
lightning dancing through clouds  
there was darkness, hunger   
loneliness abounds

_rice is a gift_

healing hands know the importance  
of research, hold the knowledge  
of how to bind wounds, cure  
disease, bring light

_sake is a drink for sharing_

and now where there was I  
there is somehow us  
we're not alone  
anymore


	4. to choose another, heresy

illusions shatter  
the punch of breath  
out of lungs pierced  
by unmerciful iron

_whom do you serve_

let mercy’s tears be healing balm  
bring painless death and quiet calm

_whom will you serve_

one lord and master  
his gift my breath  
given life uncoerced  
to serve my only concern


	5. Ripples of Illusion - Choices of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS BECAUSE MY THEORY WAS RIGHT
> 
> SERIOUSLY SPOILERS EVERYWHERE
> 
> EVEN THE TITLE IS KIND OF SPOILERY
> 
>  
> 
> (enjoy it?)

seduced by the promise of immortality  
heedless of the cost, an owl seeking  
heights greater than mortals dare

a blade passed through a heart without regret  
a blade whispered through an illusion of care

this choice there is to make - what defines you  
how do you choose to define yourself and who  
you serve? let these mercy teardrops fall free

you were a father to me


	6. A Thousand Tears Shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE ENDINGS HERE
> 
> i just watched the last one and i'm drowning in feels - hence poetry :)
> 
> after this we'll branch out from the plot, maybe I'll do some character-based poems to try getting into their heads.  
> also if you're also following the Mercy's Tears are a Healing Balm series I promise it's not abandoned I just got some things to work out with where the plots going next.

The fire burns bright, raging  
A demon dances death trailing  
Cursed land abandoned to fallow  
Tears wept red as souls lie hollow

Time weaves in circles endless  
Abandoned temple silent witness  
Prayer in carving, the scratching loud  
Existing without living sorrows abound

Dawn-light gilds a grave in silvergrass  
Sword abandoned, usefulness passed  
Where the dead lie still, at peaceful rest  
Those left behind live each day to their best

To wake a dragon, walk into the west  
Cradled souls held safe and blessed  
Steady wolf at your side fang now sheathed  
A better future to find, the hope they received

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this game.   
> i fucking cried.
> 
> btw my tumblr's the same name as here, if you wanna come scream with me about the awesome that is Sekiro please feel free to look me up there.


	7. hopeless dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the parallels between Sekiro arriving at Hirata and his return from the Divine Realm inspired this piece.  
> Dedicated to fandomwanderer on tumblr :)

always too late you return  
the world beginning to burn  
  
 _sorrow, sing sorrow_  
  
silver sword dulled by red  
praying that he’s not dead  
  
 _sorrow, sing sorrow_  
  
the keys in your hand weighs heavy  
you’ve got choices, you’re not ready  
  
 _sorrow, sing sorrow_  
  
and the world comes crashing down  
raining embers, stand your ground  
  
 _sorrow, sing sorrow_  
  
the dawn burns bright  
gold drowning the night  
  
 _sorrow, sing sorrow_  
  
cherry blossoms wither to dust  
swords left in the field to rust  
 __  
sorrow, sing sorrow  
sorrow, sing sorrow


	8. the weight of words lie heavy

oath sworn under moonlight  
loyalty unfaltering  
sharp steel sheathed  
last gift of family

_I will serve you and see your desires met  
‘til one or both of us pass beneath the Gate  
let my sword sing only in service to my Lord  
I will return again and again when I am called_


	9. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tie-in to my series: Mercy's Tears are a Healing Balm.  
> Specifically this is the letter Sekiro wrote to Emma that she reads in Chapter 2 of Precious Gift of Life  
> (Updates for that will be a bit more sporadic, I have no internet on my computer so I'm borrowing the hubby's while he's asleep to post this XD)
> 
> Hope you enjoy Wolf being an utmost sap.

Dearest Emma,

I... I never thought I'd have this kind of joy in my life. Being with you... I have no poetry, no clever words like you deserve.  
You are everything bright and lovely, and I love you - beyond all reason.

If it were not for the duty, and to be honest, dearest, for the love I bear my master I would have asked long ago whether you'd leave Ashina with me  
Run away with my lord and yours and find a place to make a life elsewhere far from the trials we face.

I wanted the chance to grow old with, to wake with you in the mornings and drink tea together in the evenings and   
to spend each day showing you how much I love and appreciate you.

From the first moment I heard your voice, you gave me hope. Hope that renewed my strength and reunited me with my beloved master.  
Then, already having done so much, you continued to help me - your skills as a doctor leave me in awe and your support leaves me speechless.  
I am grateful, always, so very much for the things you have done for me.

You are beautiful, beyond any words I can write - I will never forget how sweet your lips taste, or the way your smile lights up your eyes  
or how extraordinary you looked with the dawn gilding your hair as you danced through katas in the early morning.

Emma, I love you. And I wish...

 

If I asked...

 

Dared...

 

Emma, would you marry me? Make a life together with me? 

Even though I'm a broken man with little enough to call my own?

 

I would give my life to protect you, my all to hold you close for all the nights to come.

And I pray you'll forgive me for choosing this path - you are so precious to me but I shall  
do what must be done and I hope one day when you too pass beyond the Gate, that I shall see you again

 

Always, you have my love

Sekiro


	10. Withered Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> internet is kinda back so here's a poem to celebrate  
> (it's still dropping every 5 minutes but its better than nothing XD)
> 
> some personal headcanons in this one

He wanted more - to rule the world  
talked others into following him,  
including his old friend whom he trusted;  
Butterfly whose illusions kept truth hidden

She’d argued with him when he’d come home  
that day with a cub he’d found on the field  
said that he was trouble, that Owl should have  
left him to die selling swords on the street

but Owl had sensed something within the boy  
he was the leader of the shinobi - Wolf stayed  
and was taught, and fought and grew fangs  
the Iron Code banded around his too-soft heart

Owl’s lord had a child, Divine Heir with power  
running through his veins, so it seemed fitting  
that his son would serve, and the second rule  
for a time allow Owl’s plans to come together

Wolf carried the young lord on his back, down  
to the river to fish hidden from prying eyes  
By the bamboo that sheltered them both, and  
Lord Kuro taught him how it was to laugh and love

a chink in the armour - but then the winds changed  
twas Owl who heard it first, and threw his lot in with  
a ministry that despised him but for his usefulness  
that night Hirata burned, a sakura droplet fell to the ground

Owl waited patiently for the young Lord to acquiesce - his defiance  
would soon burn out, but then, surprisingly his son appeared - a  
prosthetic arm, that was new and a defiance against his father  
that had not burned so brightly before - still Owl tried to reach him

but Butterfly had been right, this Wolf would not be tamed  
blade to blade they fought each other to standstill time and  
again and again, and it was with aching heart and upwelling pride  
that Owl died, with a word of praise and acknowledgment for his son


	11. Shura (Firebreak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (lyrics for a song)  
> song is up on soundcloud and @dragonhoardsbookz on tumblr made a gorgeous video for it on youtube. links to both are on my tumblr (same name as here - my soundcloud name is also the same). i've tried to embed it but i don't know if it worked XD

swords clash sparks  
flying over and over  
no words can reach him  
the flames are roaring louder

run son run, the demon’s coming  
flames and shadows in his wake  
cry son cry for the lost and the dying  
run until you reach the firebreak

the corpses on the floor  
unmourned - a pyre burning  
a thousand could have beens  
lost to shadows returning

run son run, the demon’s coming  
flames and shadows in his wake  
cry son cry for the lost and the dying  
run until you reach the firebreak

there’s only a red dawn  
left here for you now  
there’s only a red dawn  
left here for you, so go  
you need to go

run son run, the demon’s coming  
flames and shadows in his wake  
cry son cry for the lost and the dying  
run ‘til you reach the firebreak

run ‘til you reach the firebreak

run 'til you reach the firebreak

run son run

run son run


	12. Love, love, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song-poem inspired by Love, love, love by Of Monsters and Men which an anon on tumblr introduced me to as a sad Sekiro/Emma song. It's gorgeous and heartbreaking <3
> 
> this one goes out to you anon

maybe we could have been  
but my love wasn’t enough  
and you, did you ever love  
me at all?

maybe we could have flown  
free and far away from the  
fire burning everything down  
but it caught us up and now

now we’re running out of time  
running out of lines, running  
out of options to survive but  
i still love

you


	13. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To redeem someone they'd have to find a reason - something greater than what they believe in

every gentleness you’re shown  
when you’ve lost all that you own  
a sword returned, an oath sworn  
an arm lost but you gain something more

and when they speak to you of ambition  
ask you to serve at their side (at their feet)  
you remember your master and his smile  
that you have a choice, beyond willing defeat

your heart spoke thus, give me a reason  
some higher cause, some better ambition  
something to believe in, a place to call home  
and I’ll return to your side though far I roam

(it was answered by a child bearing rice in her hand  
it was answered by a doctor who treated your wounds  
it was answered by your lord whose faith in you endured  
it was answered by you, choosing the ground that you stand)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff chapter update is taking longer than expected. here's some poetry in the meantime :D
> 
> (also i don't know if you noticed but Shura (Chapter 11) now has a video of the song embedded)


	14. the body remembers

the first time he dies, he doesn't expect to get up again  
his only thought - at least it was a clean kill, in and out  
vaguely he remembers a small hand, a pleading voice

the next time he dies, he loses everything he'd gained  
waking to the sweet scent of faded sakura blossoms  
no sword, trapped in a well - he meditates under moonlight

the third time he dies he hears his lords voice - and  
rises once more, the pain from dying lingers still, a  
phantom shadow chasing his steps, slowing his sword

he dies again and again for his lords will - again and again  
each time he wakes and gets up and keeps going there's  
a price - a scar, endless pain, dark nightmares to haunt him

living is agony, every breath shudders out of his lungs like glass  
cutting at his throat - but he lives again, sick of the smell of flowers  
tired of the pain and knowing that his ineptitude is harming others

he cannot sleep anymore, the pain pulls at his limbs in a dance  
of death remembered, the body does not forget and so he goes on  
what else is there for him but the fulfilment of duty, loyalty sworn

he dies a final time - this he chooses, that he the unworthy one  
should bear the cost of severance, not his young lord, nor the  
other Child and as the world fades and pain recedes, Wolf smiles


	15. Death in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felt like that good Wolf angst

you had nothing, but he gave you a name  
you knew when to stand firm, when to obey

don’t you know there’s been a death in the family  
don’t you know you’ve always been on your own

this choice you had beneath the setting sun  
to lose your father or betray your master (son)

and these gifts that are curses stop tears from falling  
your blade, his heart, a quick death is mercy’s calling

but then you’ve always done what’s been needed  
and you know there’s been a death in the family


	16. a father's love

this feeling - that I can’t remember  
how to say or even what to do, I  
see your hand and want, without  
knowing how to be anything but me

you are mine but it’s reciprocal  
you, my guiding light, me, your  
guarding sword and this is love  
maybe? this devotion we share?

for no-one else would I die and live  
like I do for you and these words are  
unspoken, made clear by gifts given  
and deeds done - and you are son

son and master and dear to my heart  
I cannot betray that trust; if compassion,  
if mercy damn me in the eyes of a father  
so be it, I will do what must be done

this is not just compassion, this is trust  
and choice, I will not follow my father’s  
will blindly, I will choose to be myself, to  
lead with my heart and fight by his side


	17. Sword Raised in Defense

it’s easier to be a tool - a thing, to be used  
a sword perhaps, to defend and to attack  
a sword has no worry about feeling confused  
no need for emotion, no need to be real  
it doesn’t matter if a sword is battered or bruised  
they won’t let you be though, want you to live  
but it hurts to let them in, their laughter diffused  
the notion that you’re alone and unfeeling  
grit your teeth, bare your fangs bitter and bemused  
slay hope and code, seek out truth and death  
breathe - choose to be more than a sword misused  
for as long as it takes to see him freed and happy  
let your grave be marked by a sword not longer used


	18. no way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst central. shura ending.  
> you've been warned.

caught between dilemma of blades red and black  
fire surges, the thick smoke dragging you down  
blood red eyes, demon’s running you to ground  
don’t waste your time on tears you won’t get back

what can kill an immortal, by what means will his blood be shed  
by a demon wielding a black blade or by a demon wielding red

and there’s no kind way out of this nightmare  
no hope left to hold on to in this unholy grief  
you outrun the demon behind you and leave  
but there’s another right in front of you there


	19. the tragedy of the dancer

Once, I was a dancer without peer  
Who chose to leave from heaven's  
Falls, chasing foolish dreamings  
He played the flute so well you see

Underneath the everblossom he  
Would play, I would dance and   
We'd dream of the home left behind  
When treachery came I watched him  
 _wither_

Once I taught a boy how to dance  
That lightning is power that will  
Answer power's call - we would  
Dance together among spiral clouds

Floating among clouds, the ground  
Far below, our passage marked by  
Lightning and all the while my Lord  
Lay slowly fading away, he lay dying

Once I tried and failed to die, to  
Save him - watched the flowers  
Die and his body grow weaker  
I could not refute the oath granted

Though I wished for it to break with  
Every breath, it would not - and I am  
Mourning, he is dying and maybe if  
One is kind we will find a way to die  
 _together_

(i would not be separated from him, now or ever)


	20. the taste of ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if Wolf took the Shura option  
> and lost?
> 
> (spoilers: it's not a better ending)

she mourns him - wonders if she’ll be fast enough  
to strike down a demon, if there’s anything left now  
of the man she’d come to know within Shura’s skin  
and as they fight, as everything begins to burn down  
she wonders what will happen should she succeed

he comes back again from the dead and she hates  
that he can do so, hates that her arms burn when she  
deflects attacks again and again, she lets it go or she  
would have lost that fight - when will the ending be  
it comes unexpected when he’s gone down a second time

near the door, and her guard is up - a flash of movement  
she remembers “did you know, Lady Emma, that if the bearer of  
the dragon’s heritage dies without severance it merely passes  
on to another soul?” and time seems to stretch endlessly on  
as the mortal blade is drawn - he runs back as resurrection triggers

Shura does not see him, fights on against the Gentle Blade  
but she sees and she cries, as a young lord chooses to die  
“The oath between us is broken. No more will I tether you to life.”  
this time when the man who had been Wolf goes down, he dies  
she doesn’t know what to do but wait, her lord comes to her side

“go.” he tells her, “survive.” he will die before night’s end at  
the heart of the land that he loved, and she doesn’t want to  
go - “it’s an order. leave now, live well - remember me if you will.”  
the passageway is dark but she’s travelled it often enough to know  
Ashina burns behind her as she follows her lord’s last command


	21. persimmons

as red as blood and sweeter than honey  
staining fingers sticky with juice, a shared  
gift - a moment’s peace amidst the warring

it would be no bad thing perhaps to be a farmer  
to fill baskets with sweet fruits, to grow up rice  
a dream that sustains a lonely wolf roaming far


	22. in your wake

the waterfall, free flowing from fountain to lake  
at its base are the bones you left in your wake  
granted peace, granted revenge, granted death  
family reunited for a moment before final breath

it all burns down, blood running hot as fire  
what’s left of you now but a funereal pyre  
the ghosts of the slain still walk those halls  
you have no regrets, for him you’d give all


	23. rest now, there's time enough

the moon is high when he returns, his master asleep on his books  
shaking his head, he carries his lord to bed, covers him with a blanket  
against the winter chill and then settles to keep watch like he used to

the stars are clear when she returns to the castle, having seen  
to the Sculptor’s health, and she climbs the stairs with quiet feet  
they’re both asleep, the weariness of search caught up with the Wolf

she shakes her head, moves as soundless as a shinobi sneaking  
takes another blanket and wraps it gently over Wolf’s shoulders  
then leaves as silently as she came to seek her own rest and bed


	24. remember

laughing as you run and jump  
and fight - side by side with  
your best friend, as your love  
plays a song that echoes through  
the valley, dancing with joy, one  
with the movement, somewhere  
between human and other -  
accepting of all the possibilities


	25. a beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owl/Butterfly

the first time they meet  
he nearly loses a finger  
to a well placed kunai

the second time they meet  
his sword is quicker to draw  
steel sings and sparks fly

the third time they leave together  
to make their fortunes, and if she  
side-eyes him in the moonlight

_well, who could blame her_


	26. Silent Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owl/Butterfly

fire blooms in wake of the predator’s flight

(teach me)

to make steel dance between my fingers  
how to make you smile, to make you laugh

_teach me_

how to make your eyes light up with joy  
to move without sound, shadows dancing

(teach me)

that magic may dance beneath my skin


	27. want for nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part of my worldbuilding towards To Fall, To Float, To Soar Again - the young!Owl and Owl/Butterfly fic that's in the works
> 
> (also part of my headcanon/thinking about Owl and what led him to make the choices he made)

your clothes are finely made, a sword  
is placed into your hands for the asking  
alongside the legitimate heir you sit and  
learn; but you’d rather be out and moving

and you want for nothing

it’s not until you’re older than you first  
hear the word “bastard” and decide to  
make something of yourself beyond the  
shadow of a name you’re not to claim

and you make yourself a title

when the heir, now the leader asks you  
to come home, asks for your help - you  
smile and say yes, and mean not a word  
he is a politician now, and you, you’re a sword

and you, you want the world


	28. A Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owl/Butterfly kinda - part of my worldbuilding both for In Lightning's Wake Victory and my new fic To Fall To Float To Soar Agai

They give each other a new name - leaving behind  
family that would bind them into roles neither fit in  
Under the stars while a fire burns merrily to warm them  
She suggests “Owl” and he wonders why - her smile  
is warmer than the fire, “for the white of your hair  
the glow of your eyes, far seeing hunter silent and sure.”

He blushes - first and last time for it, his control slipped  
Sits down across from her, the runaway with secretive  
skill, well practiced - “then you should be Butterfly,  
for the illusions that follow you, the magic you spin  
the flight of your kunai and the beauty of your smile.”  
She nods, pleased beyond measure at his choice

When they return victorious and vicious and grown  
by their own chosen names they will be now known


	29. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [Rebirth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVFDxg1lJl8) by MiracleofSound on YT

_get back up - please my loyal Wolf_

everything aches these days - the scars  
from a life of fighting, the deaths from a  
wealth of trying - there’s a golden light  
a bright young life without it, he’d just  
lay down and let death become new life,  
reborn to freedom, a farmer not a fighter

_get back up! Useless boy!_

the first time it’s a gift, the loyalty of  
light and the hope he needs to survive  
but the land is overrun by those who  
would seek to kill him, monsters and men  
(even the ones who should have loved him  
one light, then another weak one burns)

_get back up! why are you in a hurry to die?_

red blade, iron-rust arm he’ll be the legend  
or the nightmare sung of throughout the land  
a third light flickers into being - rice given  
sweet enough to sustain him and the code  
breaks under their bright-burning flame  
he can protect them - he’s a fighter

_who’s been gifted a curse;  
get back up and fight again_


	30. When Promises Betray Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cross-posted from tumblr.
> 
> based on voids/ornstein's [headcanon/fic on tumblr](https://ornstein.tumblr.com/post/189449780131/so-following-the-heartbreaking-headcanon-that-wolf)
> 
> in summary? Wolf's been looking after Kuro since the young lord was a toddler. At the end, he remembers all the time they spent together.

these shaking hands these wounds run deep  
lightning sparking refusing to settle and sleep

and in the dawn light i made you a promise

the way you smile jolts like the lightning and  
i remember…  
_i remember_

the first time you smiled at me impossible small  
in my arms made for war you were life and hope

the lightning bugs that dances around us, how  
our laughter echoed down the river and the falls

you called me… and then i forgot but in the night  
i made you a promise; to help you in your quest

what happens when the promise i made you once  
\- you, safe from harm clashes with the promise  
i made you again to see your heritage severed  
my hand is trembling on the blade and i cannot

_i cannot kill my son - i am not the man who raised me_

too late, too blinded to have taken up the quest for a  
different path, too lost in rediscovering all i was and am

when promises betray promises all falls to ashen dust  
let me cradle you in my arms one last time and mourn

for the both of us

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A better Ending?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807031) by [Jahaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel)




End file.
